Flowers From a Ghost
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Darby is a graduate student who loves the paranormal world and when she meets Ray Stanz . He and his friends offer her a job of a lifetime. Consultant on cases if they sound to suspicious and weary which is what she does and is good at. She finds herself with an unexplainable bond with Ray who is just as confused as she is. Ray S.xOC


**Chapter 1**

-Darby Davis-

She stared at the paper before she had three minutes left before she had to get it done and turned in. She started to move her pencil and wanted nothing more than to get done. So she can bask in the glory of her masters in Parapsychology. It was all she ever did study the unknown and unexplained and the reasons when it is unknown and unexplained. She put the last period and sighed a breath of relief.

"Times up pencils down and hand in what you have done" Darby smiled at the six pages back to back it was twelve but who cares it was completed and that was all that mattered to Darby. Now all she had to do was wait till Friday to see her final grade and the graduate and find a job. She stood and handed the paper to the professor who smiled at her.

"Your best work I presume" Professor Davis asked smiling.

"I sure hope so Professor" she said smiling and walking out the door with her book bag on her shoulders.

"Oh Darby come back here" the professor said Darby stopped and walked back.

"Yeah" She asked.

"I won't be home for dinner tonight so make do will you" She said Darby smiled at her mother and nodded.

"I will mom and don't worry I know I passed" she said leaving. Oh yeah Darby's mother was her English professor. Darby still had two classes and two more finals to take. It was a long day but she was ready and willing to get what she had to get done.

As she walked and was thinking and not paying attention suddenly she was her butt. "Ouch" She said her book bag hit her back hard.

"I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" A voice she looked up and saw a man with dark eyes and hair. He was cute.

"I-its f-f-fine" she stuttered to him he held his hand out to her. "I am not hurt" She said trying not wince from the pain her butt. She put her hand in his and pulled away when she felt a spark of something. She was too busy looking at her hand to notice that he had felt the same thing she did. He offered her his hand again and this time he ignored the feeling that came from the red head's soft hand.

"I really I am sorry" He said again.

"It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going" She said trying to take the blame. "I am Darby Davis" She said smiling.

"Raymond Stanz but people call me Ray" he said to her, he could help but stare at her she was beautiful. Her hair flowed over her shoulders in gentle curls and she had beautiful blue eyes. Her features were simple but pretty.

"Well I should get going I don't want to be late to class it was nice meeting you" She said walking away. Ray hoped that it wasn't the last time he saw her. Ray continued his walk to other side of the university.

All through the rest of the day Darby was still thinking about Ray Stanz only after she completed the tests she had. It was strange Darby had never felt what had happened between her and that man. She was never good in relationships because the guy she has dated where only interested in her for her looks and not for who she is. Darby had pretty much given up and the whole dating Scene even through her friends always tried to put her on blind dates but they always ended the same. She wasn't really good with people or men at all.

Darby walked out of the university and started for her car when she heard her name being called the voice was familiar. "Darby" she turned and saw it was Joanne her friend from here.

"Jo, hey what's up" she asked her friend.

"I have to ask what you are doing tonight" she asked.

"Nothing just sitting at home and reading" Darby said putting her bag in her car.

"Well I have a cousin who is coming to town and I was wondering if maybe you would like to maybe go out with him since finals are done. I have a feeling that you will like him a lot. He is cute and he is a lawyer" She said smiling and nudging Darby's arm.

"No thanks I don't want any more blind dates Jo and I really just want to stay home and read." Darby said her friend nodded.

"Okay your miss then" Joanne said walking away. 'Thank you god for giving me the chance to avoid another blind date' she thought to herself. As she walked around to the driver side of the car she saw Ray with two other men. She saw him look at her and smile she nodded and opened her car door. She got in and smiled to herself. She really was hoping that she saw him more.

Ray watched the car that Darby got in pull away and leave. She had a really pretty smile. "So who's the girl Ray" Peter asked him.

"Oh someone I ran into today when I came to see you" Ray said.

"She's pretty" Peter said after Egon had walked away. "What's her name" Peter asked.

"Darby Davis she is a student here I guess" Ray said her face stayed in his head he couldn't get her out. Now that he didn't have to come to the University anymore he didn't know how he was going to see her anymore.

Darby pulled in the driveway and got out heading in the house and setting her book bag on the table. She opened the fridge and searched for something to eat. She came across leftover soup from last night she had made because her mother had not made it home again. Her mom was barely home.

Darby put some in a bowl and warmed it up in the microwave. She grabbed a package of crackers and opened it. She started to munch on them. She had yet to tell her mom that she was moving she had found a place and tomorrow she was going to the bank to get the money for the security and first month's rent.

The microwave beeped and she pulled her food out she pushed her book bag out of the way and set the food on the table. She sat down and started to eat. She figured that after dinner she would start packing. After graduation she would start moving all of her stuff in the apartment. It was two bedrooms and nice. She could afford it with the money she made at work and from what her dad left her when he left her mother six years ago. She loved her dad but she honestly didn't understand the reason for the divorce.

It hurt that her father left but she didn't mind it was better she never heard the fighting because she was always gone at the library studying. It was all she could do and would do to keep from hearing her parents fighting.

Darby finished her food and put the dishes in the sink and went to her room and took out the folded boxes in her room. She took one and unfolded it she started to put her things in it. Starting with her breakables after wrapping it and placing it in the box, she didn't have much in her room. She wanted to get a lot done tonight before she went to the bank and got the money out.

She sighed and closed the box taping it shut. She had money for a rental moving truck since she only had a small car.

Darby finished what she wanted to and went to her bed to lay down on it. She was tired. She thought about her day. It went fast but one thing stayed in her mind her meeting with that guy Ray Stanz. She felt that they had met for a reason and it wasn't going to be the last time that they saw each other either. She sighed and sat up. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tank with a sports bra. She walked into her bathroom and went into the shower. Since she had a busy day tomorrow she figured she would get her shower done now. Early in the morning she was going to the bank and the going to see her landlord.

The water started and sprayed in the tub. It felt amazing on her pale skin. She soaped up and washed her body and hair. She got out and dried her hair and body. She got dressed and went to her bed. She was completely exhausted physically and mentally right now. She was glad she was done with classes.

Darby closed her eyes and let the sandman put her to sleep.


End file.
